


Apollonian Lost

by Pixelated_Parchment



Category: Les Miserables (Movie 1957), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: And reworked it, I wrote this when I was 17 and recently rediscovered it, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, argument to making out, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelated_Parchment/pseuds/Pixelated_Parchment
Summary: A one shot taking place at Le Cafe Musian where Enjolras' has finally decided to confront Grantaire regarding his attitude towards Enjolras' beliefs.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	Apollonian Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this when I was seventeen in the notes of my old phone whilst I was in school. It was rediscovered recently when I was going through searching for photos etc. and I decided to rework it a little and post. Bearing in mind I unfortunately haven't read a Les Mis fanfiction since I was seventeen but I'd like to get back into it. I hope you enjoy, happy reading!

Grantaire scoffs loudly, his large hand grips the pewter tankard. Enjolras' eyes flit over the room, lamps hung low from the ceiling and set on tables illuminating the small upstairs of Le Musian that the band of boys commandeered for the night. His eyes finally pause on the man sat at the back downing the last of his wine. Enjolras’ serious expression changes rapidly to a scornful glare "Grantaire, have you something to say?" He asks coolly hands moving to his hips. Grantaire glances to the blond as all heads turn to him "No nothing at all." He replies slowly with a smile working it's way onto his rugged face.  
Enjolras narrows his eyes before conversing with the others leaning forward, placing both hands onto the table, his blond hair falling forward over his face a little. Enjolras lazily pushes it back over his ear and continues the heated discussion. Grantaire gazes at him admiration and awe; his piercing blue eyes on fire, pale skin flushed with fervour and in the subdued candlelight he can see the composition of a painting in his mind's eye. He knows how to mix the oil paints to create the most perfect shade of gold to create how the light catches on the palest hues of his blond waves and ignites them creating a halo effect around his beautiful face. Grantaire sits back recalling how many times his hand has faltered at each attempt to capture in charcoal, lead or paint the essence of the angel seeking justice, rising about the doubts and cynicism reigniting the hope and realisation in the people... but not in his hope.  
Scraping of chairs causes him to tear his eyes away from him and the others talk loudly and laugh. Through the thronging bodies he can see Enjolras gathering up papers and pedantically placing them in order. He waits until the students bid their goodbyes and head downstairs. Enjolras gathers up his bag and strides across to the top of the stairs before pausing and looking back to the room. He has a perplexed look on his face before the offhand comment passes his lips "I don't even understand why you come to the meetings."  
"I like to irritate you." Grantaire grins taking his tankard along to the empty bar and looks back to Enjolras who's scowling, his nose wrinkling upward in disgust. Grantaire's smile widens a little finding the blond's creased features endearing yet his chest aches gently. He only ever seems to annoy Enjolras but if that’s the only way for them to talk to one another he will settle for that. Enjolras frowns "You should stop coming if you don't believe in our cause! I understand your friendship with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, but unless you cannot be quiet don't attend!" He shouts looking up to him. The flush comes back into his cheeks and he leans forward, chest thrown out combatively. Grantaire looks down to the compact man, wound up so tightly and his full lips pressed close together. “I attend for reasons beyond your understanding.” Grantaire sighs placing the tankard down.  
“Beyond my understanding? Nothing is beyond anyone’s understanding if it’s explained.” Enjolras steps forward gripping the banister. Grantaire exhales sharply through his nose derisively.  
“I do believe it is beyond yours.”   
Enjolras scoffs stepping back, glaring at the back of Grantaire’s dark head “If someone isn’t willing to teach, to explain then no one can understand… Perhaps I don’t even want to understand anything you have to say.”   
Grantaire turns swiftly looking to where Enjolras is starting down the stairs, his brows drawn low and his mouth a sharp, straight line. Again he stands straight, all his muscles taut “Enjolras.” he hears a hoarse voice call, sounding thin in the empty room.  
“Yes?” Enjolras asks stopping keeping his back turned to the man calling out to him. Stopping is what he wanted wasn’t it? But the anger from the blond before him is palpable “What is it you want?”   
“I…” Grantaire begins but the words fail. He turns his long hair whipping over his shoulder, eyes smouldering.  
“I understand that you don’t believe in the cause, I understand that you don’t believe in sobriety but there has to be something you believe in.” Enjolras steps forward up the stairs approaching him with an angry appeal. Grantaire stares in Enjolras’ wide eyes.  
“I think I believe in you.” he murmurs.  
“What?” Enjolras asks, the tension and anger leaving his countenance. Grantaire reaches out a large, rough hand and places his softly on Enjolras’ cheek “I believe in you.” he says softly before he leans forward gently pressing his lips to Enjolras’ lightly. Enjolras gasps a little, dropping his bag and moving up to his tiptoes to embrace Grantaire. The angry knot that had been sitting in Enjolras’ stomach that was aimed at Grantaire starts to pick itself free. He grips the other man's shoulders sighing softly.   
“I think I understand.” Enjolras says breathlessly, before embracing Grantaire again tasting the rich, red wine on his lips. Grantaire pulls the revolutionary against him.


End file.
